Miscalculation
by SlasherFiend14
Summary: Sam has been snatched by an unknown powerful enemy, and Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel get caught up in trying to help save him. contains Sabriel and Destiel. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, I'd like to know.
1. Chapter 1: Miscalculated

Supernatural: Miscalculation

Sam Winchester sat in a chair in a one story house. His arms had been tied behind his back and his ankles had been tied to the wooden chair as well. He also had rope tied over his chest, binding him to the chair and forcing him to look straight ahead at the door. A strip of cloth was pulled tightly over his lips, gagging him. He struggled, wriggling in the chair, muffled grunts making their way to his bound mouth. As he struggled, some hair fell in his eyes. He struggled for a minute more when a flutter of wings came from the left side of the chair. Sam turned, and there stood Gabriel.

"What's up sweet stuff?" the arch angel asked, watching Sam's eyes widen in surprise. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the gag was gone. "Gabe," Sam said breathlessly. "You have to get out of here." Gabriel frowned. "No way kiddo, your brother has been worried sick about you, and we've been looking all over for you." Sam huffed out, "I know, but if you don't leave now, then it'll be too late." Gabriel looked concerned, but snapped his fingers and the rope fell off Sam's body. Sam stood up, and looked at the arch angel. "See, nothing bad happened; you just got your panties in a bunch because someone hauled your nice ass out of the motel." Sam gave Gabriel a stern look. Gabriel chuckled and moved closer to Sam, to poof himself and the youngest Winchester back to the motel.

But then, all of a sudden, the door, which had blown open when Gabriel arrived, slammed shut, and the shutters on all the windows slammed closed. Gabriel noticed the slightly darker room and just shrugged. He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He frowned and tried again, still nothing happened. He looked concerned. "Uh oh," he said, looking up at Sam. "You know now would be the time for an I told you so, but I'm not going to do it," Sam said. "How generous," Gabriel snapped. Sam stared at Gabriel, pulling a "bitch face". "Sorry Sammy," Gabe muttered, and gazed around. "So have you seen this thing?" he asked, looking back up at the hunter. "Actually, no," Sam said. "It's kept itself hidden since it grabbed me." Gabriel thought about that. There was silence as the arch angel thought and Sam looked around, for a way out.

Then outside the door came the shout of, "Now Cas!" Suddenly the door burst open, and Dean Winchester and Castiel came in. Castiel appeared to be glowing and he told the humans, "Shield your eyes!" Dean and Sam closed their eyes and turned away, as the glow around Cas grew brighter and unleashed out of him in a pulse, smashing the covers on the windows and shorting out the lights. When it was over, the brothers looked up. "Well, well, the little brother came to rescue us," Gabriel said. "Thanks," Sam said, before Gabe could get another word in. "No problem Sammy," Dean said, taking a step in, giving a wary glance at the door on his right. "Now let's go." He turned to leave, telling Sam, "You forgot the number one rule of hunting Sam, never let them get the drop on you." Just as he went to cross the threshold, the door slammed in his face, and locked.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Or I'll send Gabe after you all :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up in Handcuffs

Dean groaned. His head throbbed and he went to sit up, but felt his arms pulled back. He looked up to see his wrists were locked in shackles, and locked to a headboard on a bed. He looked around. "Cas?" he called into the bed room. "Sam? Gabriel?" He tugged against the cuffs and tried to sit up, and the bed sheets moved and his legs felt cold. "What the hell?" he muttered, shifting, and then rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Alright you son of a bitch," he called. "Come on out!" Dean waited. He heard the wind outside, but nothing else. "You've got me chained down; I can't do a thing to you! Show yourself…" There was no movement. "Unless you're scared? And why am I not wearing pants? Huh?" Dean growled and tugged against the cuffs again. "Come on you bastard, show your ugly face!" As soon as those words left his lips, the door opened. A tall figure in a black cloak that shimmered with blues and silvers, like the night sky came in with Castiel.

The hood was up so the face was in darkness. The person had a hand on the angel's arm. "Cas?" Dean asked, seeing how tired and worn out his friend looked. Castiel swayed in the hooded person's grip, he looked ready to collapse. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, then realized that was a stupid question to ask. "No," Castiel replied, staring at the hunter. "What happened?" Dean asked, trying to sit up again. "I do not wish to discuss it right now Dean," Cas said. His hands were locked in tan colored cuffs, which bore symbols that were too small for Dean to recognize. The person shoved Cas onto the bed, and locked his ankle in a shackle that was connected to the bed, before leaving and locking the door. Castiel watched them leave, and then turned his blue eyes to Dean.

Dean shifted. "Have you seen Sam or Gabriel? Are they okay?" "I have felt Gabriel's grace only, I have not seen them since we were captured three days ago…""What!" Dean exclaimed, cutting Cas off. "I have not been out for three days." "Yes you have Dean," Castiel told him. "This being, put you in a trance which kept you unconscious while it did what it wanted." Cas turned to glare at the door, then turned back to Dean. "What exactly happened?" Dean asked slowly. "This thing…it's torturing us," Cas started to say. Dean's eyes widened. "Not physically Dean, but mentally," the angel clarified. "Is that even possible, I mean, to happen to you at least?" Dean asked. "I didn't think it was possible, but this thing is unlike any of my father's creatures that I have ever encountered," Castiel explained. Dean nodded, not sure why a simple 'yes' wasn't as effective. "This creature uses our greatest weakness against us, and it is very good at what it does," Cas went on.

Dean swallowed hard. "Has it been torturing Sam?" Cas looked away, out the window that was on the other side of the bed. "Cas! Answer me, please," Dean said, concerned. "Has it been torturing Sammy?" The angel looked back at the hunter. "I'm not entirely sure, but I do believe it is, in a fashion," Castiel replied. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "I have heard Gabriel screaming in pain, but nothing like that from Sam, only angry threats," Cas explained. "Oh," Dean said. He paused, licked his lips, glanced out the window, then looked back at the angel, who was still staring at him. "Cas, what's your weakness?" Castiel tipped his head to the side. "Don't you remember Dean, I told you once before." "I…I must have forgotten," Dean said, not sure why he felt guilty about not remembering. Cas sighed and shifted closer to Dean, as far as the shackle would allow, and it clanked against the bed post. "You remember when Sam killed Alastair?" Dean shuddered, trying to keep terrible memories buried and nodded. "And you asked why I was "on a leash"?" Cas continued. "Yeah, and you said it was because some higher ups thought you were getting too close…" Dean started to say. "They thought I was getting too close to my charge, to you. Dean, you have been and always will be my weakness," Castiel said. Dean held the angel's gaze, licked his lips, and then looked away, unsure of what to do with that information. "_Cas, I think you just said you loved me_," he thought.

"So you don't know what this is and it's messing with us, peachy," he muttered. He glanced at Castiel. "What did it do to me, while I was out?" Cas stared at Dean. "I really do not want to discuss…" he began to say. "Cas, I want to know, I want to know what it did and what it's doing so we can stop it!" Dean interrupted. Castiel looked down at the bed, tracing patterns in the sheets with his fingers. "Did it take my pants?" Dean asked, shifting, his legs only in black boxers. Castiel nodded. "Why? What did it do? Cas, talk to me!" The angel sighed and turned to look at the door. "Cas!" Dean jerked in the shackles. He softened his voice. "Cas, please, you don't have to give me details, just tell me, please." Castiel turned back, gazed at Dean for a moment, then replied, "Alright."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Or there will be no ending! ]:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News and Worse News

**I changed the rating because Dean says the F word in here.**

**Recap**: Sam has been captured by a powerful being, and his brother, Castiel, and Gabriel try to rescue him, but get captured as well. Dean finds out from Cas that the being has been torturing the others for three days, while he was been put in a trance. Dean presses to find out what the being has done to his friend.

"This being, after it knocked you out, blocked Gabriel's and my powers, making it very easy to pin us all to the nearest wall," Castiel explained. "It then called on tormented ghosts to take Sam and Gabriel to another part of the house. It had a few place you in here, while it bound me and proceeded to show me mentally all the things it could do to you." Cas stopped talking. "Like what?" Dean asked. "I thought you said you didn't want the details Dean," Cas said. "Well I didn't mean all the nitty gritty details, but how about an example of what it showed you?" Dean asked. "It had me see these images for three days Dean, an example would be very broad," Cas told him.

"Were any of them-you know…uh, sexual?" Dean asked, not wanting to potentially embarrass the angel. "Yes," Cas replied. "And none of them were pleasant." Dean grimaced. "So does this thing have a grudge or something?" he asked. "I'm not sure," Cas said. "Why is it doing this?" Dean wondered out loud. Castiel shrugged. "Perhaps it just likes it." Dean snorted. "The only thing that would like causing us this much pain is a demon, or Lucifer." Castiel flinched at the mention of his fallen brother, but didn't say anything. Dean looked at the door and called out, "What's it expect us to do when we're stuck like this?" "I don't think it wants us to do anything Dean, I think it is letting us rest," Castiel told him. "What?" Dean's face fell. "You mean-?" "It's just getting started," Cas said, interrupting.

Dean swallowed hard. "Is that why I'm awake now? So it can have a go at me?" "That seems very likely," Cas told him. "Great," Dean groaned and sat back. "Might as well get comfortable then, and I doubt it won't be anything I haven't already gone through." "Dean, this is going to be different than Hell," Castiel said. "Yeah, how so?" Dean snapped. "The pain that you will experience won't be physical in any way, it's not going to harm your body, it's going to harm your mind," Cas explained. "I still don't see how that's any different than Hell," the hunter growled. "They really fucked with me, every which way they could." Castiel began to say something and Dean said, "And yes, that's exactly how I meant it." Cas closed his mouth. Then he said, "I was aware of that." Dean's eyes widened and he felt himself flush, in embarrassment. "You did?" "Yes, we watched you in Hell for a little while before attempting to break you out," the angel explained. Dean cleared his throat and looked out the window, getting uncomfortable.

"So are we just going to wait?" Dean called out. "Dean, I suggest we try to save our strength," Cas told him. "Yeah, well, I don't need to, I've been out for three days," Dean said. "But I need to rest Dean," Castiel growled. Dean turned to look at the angel, and his blue eyes were hard. "Sorry Cas," Dean muttered. "You're forgiven," Cas said, then turned to glance at the door again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Dean asked. Cas glanced back at Dean, then to the door. "Because I can feel Gabriel beyond it, it's the only connection I have with him at the moment," Cas explained. "I," he started to say. "I need to stay connected with him Dean, if anyone can get us out of this, it's him." Dean chuckled. "Yeah right, he can't tap his mojo, just like you." Cas looked at Dean. "You forget that he was a trickster, that power isn't tied to his "mojo" like his angelic powers are," he said. "And even if he cannot access his powers, I believe his experience of being on Earth will provide some clue to what we're up against." Dean sighed. "Let's hope so."

**Please tell me what you think, I'd be so happy to hear if you like it or not.**

**And don't worry, on to Sam and Gabe in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Silver Lining

**Told you we'd see them, and Gabe kind of hints at who the person is, see if you know who it is and win a free internet cookie!**

Sam ground his teeth together, feeling a growl rising in his throat. He watched as the cloaked figure loomed near Gabriel. The arch angel was cuffed to a wooden chair, and the cuffs had the same symbols as the ones that Castiel wore. Sam was tied up again, but it was only his wrists and ankles tied to the chair. He tugged at the rope as Gabriel threw his head back, screaming in pain, pain only he could feel. "Stop it!" Sam proclaimed, jerking against the ropes. Gabriel dropped his head back, panting for breath, his voice was hoarse, but he said, "Sammy, you can tell her that till you're blue in the face, she's not going to listen." As he finished, his body shuddered and he jerked against the cuffs as he screamed again. Sam was confused. "Her?" he asked. "How do you know that's..." he nodded at the figure, "a her?" Gabriel chuckled. "I just do Sam, okay, trust me."

He looked up at the hooded figure. "Did you recognize me? Is that what this is all about? Wanted to know why I up and vanished? Well I have news for you sister, I can't be controlled, not this easily." He looked like he was going to say more, when he gripped the arms of the chair he was cuffed to and ground his teeth together, gasping and chocking in pain.

"Gabe!" Sam struggled, he didn't like seeing his angel like this, and he didn't know why Gabriel didn't give up, it'd been days now since this started. Sam supposed it was the same stupid determination that kept him trying to beg the lady to stop, and the same drive that kept the arch angel willing to mouth off. "Gabe, just shut up for one minute, and maybe she'll stop." Gabriel inhaled deeply and shook his head, some strands of hair falling in his eyes.

He giggled. "She's not going to stop, not until she feels we've suffered enough." He glanced at the figure. "Isn't that right, Odi?" A deep shudder went through the arch angel's body and he spit out blood. "Going to bitch now?" "Gabe! Shut up!" Sam warned. Gabriel turned to the youngest Winchester. "It's not like she can kill me." "It's a possibility, isn't it, since you can't access your powers? And even not then she can kill your vessel," Sam told him. Gabe frowned. "I do like this vessel," he muttered. "Then maybe you should stop egging her on." Gabe snorted. "Please Sammich," he said, rolling his eyes. "She's barely scratched us."

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked, his voice taking on the tone that he usually used for when he argued with Dean. "She's been causing you pain mentally for three days, how can you say she's barely done anything?" "Because she's a lot more powerful than this," Gabriel explained. "And she can be a lot nastier too." Sam glanced at the figure, then back to Gabriel. "What does she want?" Gabriel laughed. "She's getting it," he chuckled. "She spreads pain, probably gets off to it too-" his sentence was cut short as his head snapped back and he chocked and jerked in the cuffs, his eyes widening as his body shuddered and spazed. Then he sucked in air and dropped his head to his chest, panting. The figure turned and walked away.

"Yeah we will see you later," Gabriel muttered as a door closed. Gabriel lifted his head; a small smile was on his lips. "What? What's so funny?" Sam asked. "I know who she is Sam, and you can kill her," Gabriel told him.

**Duh Duh Duh!**

**Please review, it'd make me so very happy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fate has a sick sense of humor

**well, no one guessed, and no one's reviewed, I am disappointed in all of you *pouts***

**anyway, the secret identity of the captor is revealed**

Sam's eyes widened. "You do? Who is she?" Gabriel smirked. "Her name is Odyne, the Greek goddess of pain. You don't have much information on her, but I knew her for a while." Sam scoffed. "Of course you did," he said, knowing that was the wrong thing to say, but it hurt every time one of Gabe's exes were brought up, in conversation or otherwise. Gabriel's face fell. "Don't be like that Sam; it wasn't in that kind of way." "It wasn't, then how was it? How did you know her?" Sam tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"We were friends, until she started hanging around with Hades. I told her it wasn't going to end well, and it didn't. The pain she causes is to justify her pain, the pain of dating Hades, of her life, the curse of her family, all of it. She isn't happy unless she's using someone to forget her own suffering," Gabriel explained. "So that's why she's tormenting us?" Sam asked, pulling against his bindings. "Just so she can drown out her own feelings?" "It's the truth, the sad, pitiful truth," Gabriel said, casting a gaze in the direction the goddess had gone. "I think death would be the best thing for her, she wouldn't suffer anymore."

Sam nodded. "She must be very lonely." "Oh, I don't think you realize how deep that goes Sam, everyone she's known is gone, and then to have me show up again, just brings back terrible memories," Gabriel went on, not catching the look on the younger Winchester's face. Sam's face hardened. "I think I can relate." Gabriel turned to look at him. "Only a little." "Only a little? Both my parents are dead, Dean went to Hell, I nearly lost you, I started the apocalypse, and you say I can only relate a little?" Sam was angry, but also hurt. "I guess you don't know me very well then Gabe if you've forgotten about that." "No, but I've moved over it, that's in the past, I think it's time for you to move on too Sammy," Gabriel told him. "Dwelling on your old wounds won't make them heal, I would know, I ran away from my brother's fighting and kicked myself for it ever since, trying to drown it out in anything I could." Gabriel gave a sad smile. "We're a match made in Heaven aren't we?" He snorted.

Sam licked his lips and said softly, "You're right Gabe, and I'm sorry…It's just…" Sam looked up to lock gazes with the arch angel. "What we've gone through, it's not something I can easily forget, and after what's happened these past three days, it scares me to think that this could be possible." Gabriel was confused. "What could be possible?" "This," Sam said, nodding, indicating their state. "That someone could take you from me, and I'd be too weak to stop them. I don't know what I'd do if this was more than mental pain…" Sam's voice trailed off as Gabriel looked away. "What? What is it?"

Gabriel glanced back at Sam. "You know that I told you she was getting started, right? Mental pain is where she starts, then she moves up to physical and mental pain, then if you're still holding on, it's more psychological and everything else wrapped into one final kick in the balls," the arch angel explained. Sam looked a mixture of scared and disgusted. "And she won't stop till we all break," Gabe told him, the maliciousness of the situation hanging on to his final word. "Well then I guess it'll be a good thing when we stab her in the heart with a wooden stake, won't it?" Sam asked. "I'll bless the damned thing if that's what it takes," Gabriel said with a chuckle. Sam forced a small smile onto his lips.

It was great that they had a plan, but how were they going to get out and stab Odyne? What if they stabbed her when she was with a victim, like Dean or Cas, and her sudden departure hurt them? They had a game plan, but the whistle was about to blow, and they were all fumbling for the ball. This was going to be a disaster.

**Yes I made a sports analogy, so sue me**

**next chapter, back to Dean and Cas, and it's not going to be pretty, just telling you now**

**please, please, please, please review! someone out there has to like this, right?**


	6. Chapter 6: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Okay, this is why it is rated M now. I feel so bad for what I did to Cas. And when I watched Alastair, he creeped me out so bad. But once I had the idea that Odyne would take him as a form, it kind of stuck.**

**WARNING: If you can't stand the thought of Cas being tortured or abused turn back now. This also includes non-consenting sex, or rape, so please go back if you can't handle this. **

Dean looked around the warehouse…wait, warehouse, when did he get here? He looked himself over, fully clothed. What was going on? He looked around again. "Cas?" he called. "Cas? Where are you? Can you hear me?" He waited a few moments, but he got no reply. Then a thought struck him, and he muttered, "Mental torture, which means if this is going to be towards me, that it's going to be Hell, or close to it." He walked in, ready for whatever the cloaked captor had in store for him.

Castiel was not far away, also part of the imagined torture that was about to begin. He was pinned to a wall, a hand over his mouth. Blue eyes glared at his captor, who had taken on a form for this round. The form was of a man with short cut dark hair and dark eyes, along with a beard, and who easily stood as tall as Sam. "Now I don't understand why he is so scared of this demon, but if this is what gets the job done, then I won't object," the man said with a very nasally voice. He removed his hand from Castiel's mouth. "Why have you chosen a form this time? Is not depicting yourself as you are in the waking world of importance?" the angel asked. The man smiled, it was very unkind. "Now I can't tell you everything that I'm going to do to you, it would spoil all the fun." He kept a grip on Castiel, just under the throat, while the other hand reached inside the angel's trench coat. He then pulled out a silver, cylinder handled object that came to a four tipped point. Cas's eyes watched as the man held up the object and stared at it. "You can't kill me in this reality," Castiel said. The man looked at him. "No, but I can stab you and it will hurt like, as the humans say, a bitch. Your blade is only for security. Now, come along." The man dragged Cas around the corner, holding the blade to the angel's throat.

Dean turned a corner and walked through a doorway, then saw ahead of him, Castiel with his own blade to his throat, and a man holding him in place. Dean stared at the man, in shock, then shut his eyes, muttering, "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," then opened his eyes again. The man was still standing there with Cas. "I chose this form from looking into your memories, he was a demon wasn't he?" the man asked. Dean set his jaw and answered, "You're the son of a bitch who has us chained up outside this Matrix, aren't you? And yeah, he was a demon; the lead torturer in Hell, his name was Alastair." Alastair nodded. "From what I saw, he was someone after my own heart." Dean snorted. "You know for being so terrible, I'm not in any pain right now," he said, indicating himself and the room. "Well, I can see why he liked you," Alastair said. Dean glared. "You want to get right down to it, I'm impressed." Alastair told Castiel, "Stay still." He then began to loosen the tie around the angel's neck.

Dean was confused, and he cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" Alastair dropped the tie to the floor and pushed the trench coat off of Castiel's shoulders. He then pushed the black suit coat off, and began unbuttoning the white shirt underneath. "I don't see how stripping Cas has anything to do with this," Dean said, trying not to stare as inch by inch of Castiel was uncovered. "Oh but it does," Alastair said, keeping the blade poised at Cas's throat. "I can access your thoughts, and I know this is what you want." "No it's not," Dean growled. "Yes it is, you want this angel, naked and on his knees, begging to be fucked!" Dean didn't respond, but felt his cheeks burn, he tried to pass if off as anger. "I thought you were all about pain, if that's my fantasy, how does pleasure go with pain?" Alastair smiled and Dean shivered. "Pain goes with pleasure, when a virgin girl is first taken, she can bleed, and then there's BDSM and rough sex, you should know, after all, I can see that you like it a little rough," Alastair said, removing the belt from Castiel's pants.

Dean was revolted; it was bad enough having this thing know his secrets, but it was worse having it come out of Alastair's mouth and right in front of Cas. "Shut up," Dean hissed. Alastair wasn't going to. "And you want to know how I'm going to hurt you? It's not going to be physical, not at all, that's reserved for the angel." Alastair told Castiel, "Take off your pants and shoes." Cas's blue eyes flicked to Dean, then back to Alastair. He didn't move, until he felt the prick of the blade push against his Adam's apple. Castiel hesitantly did as Alastair told him to. So he was then standing there in boxers and socks.

Dean had a thought of where this was going, and didn't like it, he moved towards the two, when he was flung and pinned by an invisible force to the nearest wall. Alastair had his hand out, and he turned to Dean. "That's exactly what I'm going to do, and you have the honor of watching," he said, grinning. "You son of a bitch, don't you dare!" Dean yelled, struggling. Alastair ignored him and fingered the hem of Castiel's boxers. "You know the best part about this is, he may be in a vessel, but it's just him in there, so he gets to feel _**everything**_," Alastair said with almost a purr, then smirked. Dean thrashed, and called out, "This isn't hurting, it's just pissing me off!" Alastair turned to smile at Dean. "Then you won't be kept waiting." He pushed the boxers down, exposing all of Castiel, and the angel blushed.

Dean looked away, trying to preserve some of Cas's dignity. Alastair told Castiel, "Get down on your hands and knees, so the human can see." "Cas, don't do it!" Dean yelled. "You do it, and that thing wins! Don't do it Cas!" Castiel blinked, looking at Dean, when Alastair hissed, "I've already told you what will happen if I stab you with your blade, don't make me use it." "I doubt you have to warn me," Cas said. He hardened his eyes and said, "I'm not going to let you use me to get at Dean so easily." Alastair nodded, muttering, "So be it." With that he thrust the blade into Castiel's belly. The angel's eyes widened and he groaned. Alastair twisted the blade, inching it up a little and Cas cried out, his knees threatening to give out. "Not so powerful now are you, trapped inside that hunk of flesh?" Alastair asked as he shoved Cas down, removing the blade as he did so. Castiel landed on his knees, his hands going out to break his fall, and then he felt a foot press into his back. It seems the day Alastair died; his vessel wasn't wearing any shoes. "Now you just do as I say, and this might not hurt as much," the once demon said, raising Castiel's hips up. "You fucker, you touch him, and I swear…!" Dean began to say when Alastair silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Such language, perhaps someone needs to teach you some manners," Alastair said as he undid his pants.

Dean wriggled and kicked, trying to get out of the hold that had him. Castiel pushed himself up on his bleeding hands, when he felt the tip of his blade trace down his spine. "You can stay just like that," Alastair said, moving himself into position. Cas looked at Dean, blue eyes wide in fear, he knew was going to happen. Dean bucked, and kicked harder at the wall, trying to create a distraction. "You're just going to get sore," Alastair said, glancing up at Dean, then back to Castiel.

Cas shifted, the bits of concrete were digging into his palms, when Alastair thrust into him. Cas clenched his body, trying to ignore the searing pain, and barely registered the scream that passed his lips. Alastair chuckled. "There it is, music to my ears." Castiel looked at Dean, locking his eyes to the green of the hunter's. Alastair began to thrust and Cas grunted, concentrating on Dean. That focus was interrupted when there was a prick, then a slow jab near the angel's ribs. His eyes broke contact and he felt his arms shaking, trying to support his hurt body. "Your distraction is your weakness," Alastair hissed. "But you already know that, don't you?" Alastair moved close to mutter in Castiel's ear. "You see where that infatuation got you? Here!" To emphasize that Alastair thrust hard into Cas, and jabbed harshly in the bleeding wound that he had created with the blade. "Here, with me, in this form, having your precious human watch as you break." Cas shuddered as Alastair continued, and closed his eyes.

Dean watched, tears rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't stand watching this, even though he knew it was only in his mind. He hated himself for being so helpless, unable to help Cas, only able to kick and scream, like a child that hasn't gotten the toy it wanted. He supposed that's what he looked like, the one friend he had, who he wanted to keep close, was now being ripped from him, and that stung deep.

Alastair laughed, a bellowing laugh. He continued what he was doing, but managed to say, "And the shoe…has dropped." He chuckled. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Cas asked. "Dean's breaking, I can feel it, just like I can feel inside of you angel," Alastair said, a smile on his lips. Dean glared. "I can feel how hot you are, how good it feels with your blood running down your thighs, how…tight you clench," Alastair said, glancing at Dean and grinning. Dean's glare didn't waver, and if he could scream, he would have, insulting Alastair till he couldn't breathe.

Alastair chuckled again, then jabbed and twisted the blade into Castiel's side. Cas's eyes flew open and he dug his fingers into the concrete. "No holding it in now," Alastair instructed. "Let it all out and let me hear it." Castiel bit his lip, he wasn't going to give in, the scream had been an initial reaction, and he wasn't going to do it again without some force. Alastair noticed and muttered, "You're doing this to yourself you know." He dug and twisted the blade in Castiel's side, watching the blood drip out, and the angel grimaced, but said nothing. "I know you can do better than that," Alastair said, removing the blade to stab the shoulder of his victim, repeatedly, and then Cas's arms gave out. He collapsed onto his face, but Alastair kept his hips raised, still thrusting. The former demon removed the blade, and then lazily traced lines in the angel's back, till the tip came to rest in between the shoulder blades. Castiel's eyes were wide, his body shook, and he looked at Dean.

Dean could see true fear in the angel's eyes, and he wasn't sure as to why Cas was frightened, till he took into account where the angel blade was placed. "That's right," Alastair called out. "This is where his wings would be if he showed them to you, they would meet right here." Alastair tapped the spot with the tip of the blade to emphasize his last two words and Cas flinched. "Now," Alastair stopped for a moment and leaned close to talk to Castiel. "I won't have to do this if you just open your mouth and let me hear the beautiful sounds that come forth," he said. "Wouldn't I be doing that anyway if you were to continue?" Castiel asked. "Could be," Alastair said. "But perhaps not, and what I'll do won't be as bad as hurting your wings." Alastair reached a hand out and began stroking the air, as far as he could reach from Castiel's side.

Dean thought he was crazy, there was nothing there, Alastair had to be guessing that's where Cas's wings were. "No, I can see them," he said. "Which is why I can do this." He plunged the blade towards the area he was stroking.

Castiel screamed again, but it was in anguish this time, and when the blade touched down, there was a flicker of feathers, black ones, for a moment, and then they vanished. Blood began to drip onto the floor from where the blade stuck and Cas whimpered. Alastair grinned, and thrust harder. "Keep it up angel and I'll leave you and your friend alone." "I sincerely doubt that," Castiel managed to gasp out. "You may leave us alone, but you'll come back at some point when Sam and my brother no longer satisfy your needs." Alastair smirked. "You think you're so smart, think that you know me." He removed the blade from the transparent wing with a grunt, and then gripped the back of Cas's head by his hair. "You have no idea." With that he plunged the knife into the other wing, smiling as Castiel's scream turned to a small sob. Alastair looked at Dean, and said, "Buckle up boys, I'm just getting started." He grinned.

**If you've made it this far, congrats. I promise it won't be so bad after this. And yes, I threw in some wings because I wanted to.**

**If you liked this, please review, please tell me. If you didn't like it, you can tell me that too.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain and Rage Dean Winchester

**yeah, not that long of a chapter this time, and less torture to Cas. I still feel bad about it though.**

Dean really wished he wasn't mute, but he knew by now that Alastair, or whatever the hell it was, was not going to let him talk; the whole point was to watch. The one thing he wanted was to be blind, mentally, because then he wouldn't have to see what the son of a bitch had done to Cas. But that wasn't happening either. Dean didn't know how long he and Castiel had been trapped inside his head being tortured by the form of Alastair, but it had been long enough. Dean had stopped struggling against the invisible force that had him pinned to the wall a while ago, because there was no point, he had just made himself sore, like the bastard said he would. Dean had watched the former demon dig and strip part of Cas's wings while the angel shuddered and cried, sometimes unable to stop himself from crying out. Alastair had also stabbed and carved at Castiel's body, earning whimpers. All the while he kept thrusting into Cas's abused body. Then everything came into focus for Dean, he had been drifting in and out of paying attention to what was happening up until this point, the creature wanted Dean to see this. Alastair grinned at Dean, gripped Castiel's hips hard enough to bruise and came with a loud cry. Dean shuddered and looked sick. Alastair pulled himself out of Cas and stepped aside as the angel collapsed completely. Alastair came to his side, where some of the blood from Cas's wings had pooled and stopped, seeing the angel grimace as Alastair was standing on his wing. Alastair moved towards Dean, cracked his neck in a circle, then waved and Dean collapsed to the floor. He glared. "You make me sick," he growled. "I'll take that as a compliment," Alastair purred. "You done here?" Dean growled. "Hmmm," Alastair looked back at Cas, who had propped himself up on one elbow, then to Dean. "I think so." Alastair clapped and Dean woke up with a start in the bed.

He stared at the cloaked figure as it stood on the other side of the bed, near Castiel. Dean tried to lunge for the figure, but the shackles dug into his wrists, stopping him. Castiel lay limp beside Dean, drenched in sweat and blood stained his trench coat in places. "Cas?" Dean looked at the angel. "Talk to me." "Dean," Cas croaked. His shut his blue eyes for a moment, and Dean noticed his cheeks were stained from tears. When Cas opened them again, they were blood shot. Dean looked up at the figure. "I hope you're fucking happy!" The figure walked towards the door. "Yeah, just walk away," Dean snarled. "When I get out of here, I am going to find out what you are, and kill you. You are not going to live for long once I'm free." The door shut and Dean looked at Castiel.

"That bastard really worked you over, and I'm not going to show it mercy," Dean told him. "I don't expect you to," Castiel said hoarsely. "How badly hurt are you?" Dean asked, looking Cas over. Castiel raised his head to look Dean in the face. "You know how bad it is Dean." "What about…your wings? Did that happen? Could it really see them?" Dean asked, he wasn't trying to insult Castiel with the previous question. "You cannot seem them now, but yes, it did do some damage. It would not be a problem if I had access to my power, but since I cannot access them, this will take some time to heal," Castiel explained. Dean looked crest fallen, but then he was angry. "How bad is it? Did it cripple your wings?" he asked. "My wings, in my true form are massive, so no, they are not crippled, but they are definitely damaged," Cas told him. Dean nodded. "Well if it's giving us time to relax again, I guess we should take it," he said.

Castiel nodded. He laid his head back into the bed. "Cas," Dean said softly. "I'm sorry." Castiel glanced up at the hunter; the setting sun shone through the window and illuminated one side of Dean's face."I'm sorry that it chose Alastair to hurt you. I'm sorry that it…did all those things to you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." "You don't have to apologize Dean," Castiel said. "It did what it did on purpose; it wanted to make you immobile and have to watch, because it already made me watch." Dean growled. "Cas, I swear, one way or another we are going to gank this thing." Cas nodded. "And I'm going to stick by you till you heal," Dean said so softly, it could have been missed, if Castiel didn't have superior hearing. "Thank you Dean," Cas told him, smiling weakly. Dean returned the smile and sighed, getting comfortable in the bed.

**I really liked the image I had in my head of Dean in the sunlight, it was just so vivid, and back to Sam and Gabe in the next chapter. Will they get out and kill Odyne? And please review, I would love to see what you love or hate about this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**told you they'd be back, and there's a guest appearance who I had so much fun writing**

Sam tugged against the ropes that held him. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "That's not going to do anything," the arch angel told him. Sam looked at him. "Well I don't see you doing anything." Gabe opened his mouth to speak when his eyes grew wide and he paled. "What? What is it?" Sam asked, concerned. "She didn't," Gabriel muttered. "What?" Sam asked, getting a little impatient. "That bitch!" Gabe hissed. "She's gone too far!" "Gabe, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Odi's in with Dean and Cassie, I don't know how long they've been under, because I can only get in touch with little bro's grace. But I know what she's doing now, and I really expected better of her." Sam nodded, indicating Gabe to go on. "She's messing with Cas's wings," Gabe told him, swallowing thickly. "What? Is that possible?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. "She is a goddess, and she's got the juice. She can't do it to me, because we're matched power wise, but to Cassie, that's a different story. I didn't think she would do it." Sam frowned; he didn't know what to say. "Do…do you know how she's doing it?" he asked, not wanting to think about what the answer could be, and what it would do to Dean. Gabriel shrugged. "Not really, but whatever it is, it hurts, I can hear Cas screaming through our link," the arch angel told him. "Do you think Cas will be okay?" Sam asked, shocked. Gabe nodded. "If we can tap our power, yeah…" he said. "But if he can't?" Sam asked, not liking where this was headed. "He would need time to heal, time we may not have where Odi is concerned." "Oh," Sam said, and then heard angry cursing from his brother. "And it seems Dean's not happy about it." Gabe smirked. "I have to give your thick headed brother some credit; I haven't seen too many people stand up to Odi like Dean has." Sam smirked too. "Yeah, Dean knows how to piss everyone off."

Then Sam's smile fell. "We have to stop her Gabe, or she's going to destroy our brothers, I doubt they'll be able to take much more after this." Gabriel nodded. He wiggled in his cuffs. "If I could get one hand free," he grunted. Despite the situation, a playful smile tugged at Sam's lips. "If we weren't here," he muttered softly. "Those noises…" Gabe looked up at the hunter. "Samuel, are you thinking kinky things about me?" Sam felt a lop sided smirk grace his lips. "I might be," he said. Gabriel grinned. "When we get out of here, you have to tell me what you're thinking." "Deal," Sam said. They smiled at each other when an English accented voice said, "Do you two mind not doing that when I'm in the room?" The arch angel and hunter turned to look at the other side of the room where a man with short cut black hair, and an all-black suit stood.

"Crowley?" Sam asked, uncertain that the self-proclaimed king of Hell was really there. Sam heard the cuffs that were holding Gabriel creak. "No it's the other King of Hell, who'd you think it was?" Crowley asked. "Do I dare ask how you found us?" Gabriel growled. "No, and I won't tell you, not when I have a possibility of being smote, though from the atmosphere, I doubt you have enough power to get Sam off," Crowley said, smirking. Sam cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" Crowley turned to Sam. "What does it look like? I'm helping," Crowley told him. "Why?" Sam asked, shocked. "Because as much as I hate to say it, if you boys are gone, then I'd have nothing to do, I'd have to actually have to get rid of those that I can't stand anymore by myself. And if you're going to die, it'd be by my hands, not some old wench's," Crowley told him, waving his hand and the rope came off of Sam. Sam stood and stretched. "How'd you get in here?" he asked as he went to free Gabriel. "This place is covered in wards." "Yes, to keep angels out, she didn't count on demons," Crowley explained. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a sharpened stake. "And I got this ready for you too, give her a jab for me." Sam helped Gabriel to his feet. The hunter turned and the demon tossed the stake to him. "Oh and I'd prefer if you didn't come after me," Crowley said, and then vanished.

Gabriel went to walk over to where Crowley had stood, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to stop her first." Gabriel nodded. Sam turned and saw Odyne walking out of the room that Dean and Cas were in. "Shit," Sam muttered. Gabriel turned. Sam gripped the stake in his hand and stepped forward, only to be flung against the nearest wall, the stake dropping to the floor. Gabriel turned to face the goddess. "Yes we got out, and Odi, you've hurt my brother badly, which doesn't place you in my friends list. You know what that means, right?" the arch angel asked as the goddess glided up to him. Gabriel looked up into the hood, though she wasn't much taller than him. "We were friends once, why can't we talk like we used to? Is it because you found out that I'm an arch angel?" Odyne raised a cloaked arm and Gabriel gasped, and then groaned, sinking to his knees. "Gabe!" Sam called, struggling.

"I guess so," Gabriel chocked out. "I don't want to harm you Odi, I really don't, but you've gone too far. And these boys won't stop till you're dead." He raised his head to look up at the goddess. "And I won't stop them." Sam heard an angry shout and the goddess swung her arm back, and then aimed at Gabriel. Sam watched as Gabriel turned, putting his arms up over his face, when a blast of energy came from the goddess and illuminated, for a second, Gabriel's wings. Sam's eyes widened and he gasped softly, the wings were gold, and they were up, shielding Gabriel from the goddess's attack. Gabriel turned to Sam. "You saw them?" the arch angel asked, and the younger Winchester nodded. "Gabe, they're beautiful." Gabriel smirked. "Now's not the time to get sentimental on me Sammy." Once the blast ended, Gabriel stood. He reached up and pushed the hood back to reveal Odyne's face. She was pale, but beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that came down as curls. Her lips were dark red, like blood. Her eyes hardened and she pulled her hood back up.

"You're weak," she hissed out. "Yeah, well, no thanks to you," Gabriel told her. He swore he could see her eyes narrow. "Why are you doing this Odi?" he whispered, taking her hands in his. "We were so close…" "You lied to me," she hissed. "I had to, I knew it wouldn't be long before the Christian faith sprang up, which meant I had to go be an arch angel again. I wanted to spend the time I could with friends, then do my thing, and then go hide again. I wasn't planning on staying forever…" Odyne yanked her hands from Gabriel's. "I didn't make the best choices, I know that, but that's no reason for you to act like this," he said, trying to reason with the goddess. "You abandoned me!" she snarled. "No, I told you what was going to happen, and I didn't want to be around when it all fell through like it did," Gabriel explained. "I told you the truth and you didn't believe me, that's not my fault." Odyne seemed to calm down. Her shoulders slumped. "I feel bad that you went through all that, but you have no one to blame but yourself," Gabriel continued, inching over towards Sam.

The hunter watched, confused, when Gabriel stopped, glancing at the stake on the floor. Sam nodded. Gabriel continued talking. "You had friends and family who loved you, but you pushed them all away, went chasing after some dick who didn't give you a second glance." He grabbed the stake and turned around, hiding it behind his back as he approached the goddess. "In the end, it destroyed you. And I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you have to be stopped." Odyne stood still as Gabriel drew the stake from behind his back. He was ready to strike when Odyne pinned him to the opposite wall.

"You're not powerful enough to trick me, you didn't think I noticed?" Odyne asked as Gabriel strained. He still had hold of the stake. Odyne raised a hand and the stake burst into flames. The goddess drew closer, the force pinning Gabriel became more oppressive. He looked at Odyne. "You know better than this. You had no reason to damage Castiel's wings…" Gabriel said before the goddess got closer and he struggled to breathe. "You were my best friend," Odyne hissed. "And you were aligned with Heaven the whole time, acting like you didn't know anything about the new religion stirring in the underground." She drew closer so she could look Gabriel in the eye. "I always knew angels as cold, unfeeling sons of bitches," she said. "So when I found out you and your brother were close by, in love with two humans as well, I knew I couldn't pass up the chance of tormenting you, making you feel for the first time in thousands of years." Gabriel shook his head, unable to speak, taking deep breaths.

He mouthed "Please". "No!" Odyne snarled. "You are going to watch as I make your human scream, it's only fair, he is the only one that hasn't yet." Odyne turned to Sam. Gabriel struggled, and then gasped out as the goddess walked across the room, "Don't!" Odyne said nothing and walked closer to Sam.

**Duh, duh, duh! And would someone in the name of Chuck (yes I went there) give me a review, for it would make me so very happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9: To the Rescue

**thanks to JennyTHETimelord for the review :) since she said there needed to be more, here is another chapter :)**

Dean glanced out the window, and then down to Cas, who seemed comfortable enough where he was laying. Dean sighed, this waiting was the worst. They had no idea when that thing was going to come back, or what it was going to do. He couldn't imagine what else it could do to Cas, but he knew it could do the same to him. Dean didn't care though, if he had to suffer, and it meant that Cas was okay, then that's all that mattered. Dean looked down at the angel, and had the overwhelming urge to reach down and stroke his hair, if it were possible. Dean strained. "Well it seems I let the wrong Winchester go," a voice said. Dean turned to see Crowley standing on the other side of the bed.

"Crowley?" Dean asked. "What do you want?" Crowley waved his hand and the shackles unlocked. "I was hoping your brother was going to kill her, but it seems that she has the upper hand," Crowley said, taking another stake out of his jacket. Dean turned to face the demon. "What are you talking about?" he asked, getting up. "The thing that is holding you captive is a goddess, a goddess of pain, and I set your brother free so he could kill her, but apparently she got at him before he could strike," Crowley explained. Dean's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Crowley tossed the stake to Dean, who caught it, then looked at Castiel.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you let me go, but not Cas?" Dean asked. "Angel wards, can't touch them," Crowley said. "Yes you can!" Dean exclaimed. Crowley rolled his eyes. "There's no time, if you want to stop her, you can stop her now, and it may be the only chance." Dean looked down at Cas, then back to Crowley, but the demon was gone. "I'll be back," Dean said, and went to leave, when he noticed the shackle holding Castiel's ankle was unlocked. "You comfortable Cas?" he asked. "I'm fine Dean," Castiel told him. "What about your wings? Do they hurt in that position?" Dean asked, walking over. "They are sore, yes," Castiel said. "Then here," Dean told him, gripping the angel under the arms. "Let me." He sat Castiel up so he sat against the headboard. "Better?" Dean asked. Castiel thought for a moment. "The ache is not as strong in this position," Castiel said. "Good," Dean said, smiling. "I'll be right back to get you out of those cuffs." He turned and walked out of the door.

Dean crept to the doorway where Sam and Gabriel were, and peeked around the corner. He saw the arch angel pinned to the wall and Sam to the other. The figure…goddess, Dean corrected himself was inches from Sam. Suddenly Sam cried out, and Dean felt his blood boil. No one hurt his little brother. Dean walked into the room, and paused, just in case, he didn't want to be flung into a wall. He looked at Gabriel. The arch angel nodded. Sam cried out again, kicking against the wall. Dean lunged forward, jabbing the stake in through the goddess's back. Odyne arched back, her hood falling. Sam and Gabriel collapsed to the floor. Dean twisted the stake. "I told you I would get you," he growled as Odyne squeaked out a last breath before collapsing to the floor. Dean looked up at Sam, who nodded, and went over to Gabriel. Dean turned and went back into the bed room. No one said anything about how he wasn't wearing pants.

**don't forget to review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Real Men Talk and Cry

**Thanks once again to JennyTHETimelord for another reivew :) keep it up people.**

The ride back to the motel was rather silent. Castiel sat in the back seat, while Gabriel tended his wings. Sam didn't say anything, and neither did Dean. Though Sam did notice Dean was gripping the steering wheel really hard. After a few moments Sam asked, "Dean, what's wrong? You got her, what are you pissed about?" Dean glanced at his brother. "You don't know what she did to Cas," he snarled. "Gabe told me she hurt his wings…" Sam started to say. "That's not all she did," Dean growled. Gabriel looked up. "What?" he asked. He looked at Castiel. "What else did she do?" Castiel looked at Dean for support. Dean didn't say anything. "Cas," Gabriel said, softly. "What did she do?" Castiel looked at his brother, his blue eyes reflecting his pain. "She chose a form in which to torture me…" he began. "It was Alastair…" Dean flinched and Sam's eyes widened. "We were inside Dean's mind," Castiel clarified. "And she used his form to…violate me." Dean gripped the steering wheel harder. Sam was confused. "What do you mean Cas?" he asked. Gabriel looked ready to speak when Castiel replied, "He performed nonconsensual sex with me." Sam's eyes stayed wide. Dean closed his, then opened them, turning to Sam. "You see why I'm pissed?" He turned back to the road. Gabriel was shocked, but his eyes were hard. He went back to tending Castiel's wings. "Was that before or after she hurt your wings?" he asked. "Before," Cas replied. Sam frowned and turned to look out the window. Gabriel finished working in fuming silence.

Once back at the motel, Sam suggested they tell about what happened, to which Dean's response was, "No Sammy." "Dean, if we don't talk about it, how are we supposed to know what really happened?" Sam asked. Dean turned to his brother. "I _**do**_ know what happened, okay? That bitch made me watch as she used Alastair to rape Cas! What else is there to talk about?" Sam took a deep breath, letting Dean vent. "How about how it affected you?" he asked. "I don't need a therapy session Sam," Dean said. "I just want to shower, and forget about what happened." "See!" Sam said. "That right there, you can't just expect this to go away Dean, because it won't, and it's just going to bother you till it destroys you. Then, she will have won, even in death." Dean had turned towards the bathroom, and then turned back to his brother. "What about "I don't want to talk about it", don't you understand Sam?" he asked. Gabriel cleared his throat. "Uh, angels still in the room," he said. The two looked embarrassed. Gabriel stepped in between them. "Look, Deano, we're not asking you to gush about your feelings, we just want to know what happened." "Why can't you just ask Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel looked hurt about the fact that Dean just wanted to blow this whole thing off. "We want both sides of what happened," Sam said. "Oh come on!" Dean proclaimed. "Dean, please," Sam said. "Or I'm going to read your mind, and not ask, which will hurt and just tell everyone," Gabriel threatened. Dean growled. "That includes what you were feeling too." Dean sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

The four sat on the beds, two to each; because Sam thought it would help calm everyone down. He and Gabriel summarized what happened to them after Dean was knocked out, and Castiel had been taken to another room. "Basically it was one big blur," Gabriel said, with Sam's hand on his thigh. "Did she make you watch Sam?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah, the whole thing, though I didn't know what she was doing. Did you know from the start that it was Odyne?" Sam asked, looking at the arch angel. "You mean after we were all trapped and strapped down?" Gabriel asked. "Yes," Sam answered, in a huff, he knew Gabriel was trying to bother him, but he just wanted to get this out now before it ate at them from the inside, mostly Dean. "No, but when she started jabbing and stabbing inside my head, and I couldn't block her out, then I knew," Gabriel explained. They went on explaining what happened, when eventually they got to when Odyne was inside Dean's head.

"I don't really think there's anything left to discuss Sam," Dean said, glancing at his brother. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, Cas is fine, you two are both fine, so we should just drop it," Dean told him. "Are you fine Cas?" Sam asked, looking at the angel. "He's fine Sammy," Dean growled. "I would prefer if my brother answered," Gabriel snapped. Dean grumbled, and then turned to Castiel. "Are you fine?" he asked. Castiel looked up at Dean. "I mean, your wings are healed right?" Castiel nodded. "Then you're fine?" Dean restated. "My vessel is aching in some places still," Cas eventually replied. "Where?" Sam asked. Dean turned to look at his brother, hissing, "Where do you think?" "Odi had the power to make the pain feel real for me," Gabriel said. "So that's what she did to Cas, his vessel's body couldn't tell the difference between what was real or imagined." "So is Jimmy okay?" Sam asked. "Jimmy has not been with us for some time," Cas told him. Dean closed his eyes. "So that's what he meant," he muttered. Sam was confused. "What are you talking about Dean?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "Alastair said that Cas would feel everything, which is because Jimmy's not riding shotgun anymore." There was an uneasy silence.

Sam sighed, and looked at Gabriel. The arch angel patted Sam's leg. "Dean, do you think you could…I mean, you don't have to, but…" Sam started to say. "It's okay Sammy, you want to hear it, so I'll tell you," Dean said, his voice hard. "I'm guessing she put me under after she left you and Gabriel alone. The next thing I knew I was in a warehouse, and saw Alastair standing with Cas. She said she went through my memories and picked Alastair on purpose. I challenged her to get on with it and she…started to undress Cas. She made some comments and forced Cas to finish undressing, he didn't want to, but she had his blade, and it still hurt, even though it wasn't real." "Yeah, I found that out too," Gabriel said. "What?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"I just remembered," Gabriel said. "It was right before you got out; she was in my head, cutting me with my own blade, which was the one that physically hurt the most." Sam shook his head, he wanted to ask what else was the worst, but didn't think it'd be wise at this moment. Dean licked his lips and continued.

"It had Cas almost naked and it didn't take me long to piece together what she was going to do, and I didn't want to see it. I went to stop her, but she pinned me, and I-I was trapped. I couldn't do anything; I had to watch even though I wanted to help Cas so badly. That's when she mentioned Jimmy. She stripped Cas and…wanted him to get on his hands and knees, but he wouldn't do it. I told him not to either, or she would win if he just did as she said without question or a fight. Then she stabbed him with his blade, and pushed him down. I got angry, and shouted at her, but she just made me mute…which…was the worst part, because I couldn't-I couldn't give Cas any kind of strength, I mean maybe just being there helped, but I-I don't know…" Dean's voice trailed off as tears welled in his eyes.

"It did help," Castiel said. Dean turned to him. "Your presence alone gave me strength to endure what she did, if you weren't there, I imagine I wouldn't have held out against her for so long." Dean nodded. "Well I'm glad to hear that Cas," he said, sniffing back tears.

"Then that's when…she began…to rape Cas. I could see that he was fighting to just let it happen, but she wouldn't have that, and jabbed him with his blade. I didn't want to watch, I didn't want to see any of it, but it wasn't like I could go anywhere, I had to stay there…" Dean trailed off again and a tear slid down his face.

"She knew," he growled out. "She knew that I didn't want to see it, but made me watch every second anyway." "Yeah, that's how Odi worked," Gabriel said softly. "The things you don't want to face, because you know it will hurt, she took full advantage of and amplified it." Dean closed his eyes, another tear rolling down.

"I know," he said. "She told me." He opened his eyes. "She said I was breaking, watching what she was doing, she continued and went on stabbing Cas, telling him to just scream and get it over with, but…he wouldn't. I don't know if he was trying to protect me or himself…" "I wasn't trying to protect anyone; I was merely trying to resist giving in and doing as she asked. If she was so powerful, and wanted me to cry out then I was going to make her work for it," Castiel explained.

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, gave a small chuckle and patted Cas's leg. "We really have rubbed off on you, haven't we?" he asked. Castiel replied, with the tiniest of smiles, "I don't mind." "I don't either," Dean said, rubbing the angel's knee with his thumb. He turned back to Sam, but didn't remove his hand.

"That's when she really went at Cas's wings, and then…probably to spite me…finished inside Cas," Dean said. He then finished by telling how the goddess had ignored him and walked out after they had come out of the trance. He looked at Cas, gave him one more pat, got up and walked into the bathroom.

"We should give him a minute," Sam explained. "Cas, did you want to add anything to Dean's recount?" he asked as the angel turned to look at him. "No, I feel Dean explained everything, and more, well enough. Anything I add would just be to describe the pain I experienced," Castiel answered. Sam nodded. They waited for Dean to come back out, and after a moment Castiel vanished.

**Yeah, kind of in the middle of their conversation, and I know this chapter is word heavy, sorry about that, but I felt Dean would get emotional about what happened. It gets better after this. Again, keep on reviewing, it makes me so happy**


	11. Chapter 11: Sweets and Sweat

**I know this is a long chapter, but here lies in some sexy Sabriel.**

**Merry Christmas in July! :D**

When Dean did come back, Castiel reappeared and Sam recounted how Gabriel had said that Odyne could kill them all, and Crowley's appearance. Gabriel still wasn't happy about that. Sam then told about the fight, but left out the part about seeing Gabriel's wings. "And the next thing I knew, you were out Dean," Sam finished. "What happened?" "Crowley," Dean explained. "Said he let you out to kill Odyne, but she'd gotten the drop on you, and I had the only shot, so I took it." Sam nodded, and shook his head. "What?" Dean asked. "Never thought I'd be thanking Crowley for anything again," Sam said. "Yeah," Dean replied. "Me neither, but he did save our asses. I mean, without him, I doubt we would have made it out of there." Sam nodded, in somber silence. "We finished?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam replied, as his brother stood. "Good, because I am going to take that shower now," Dean said as he walked back into the bathroom. Sam shook his head in disbelief, and turned to Gabriel. "I can't believe him sometimes, I mean he just discussed some pretty heavy stuff, and now he's blowing it off like it never happened." "Yeah, well he is your brother," Gabriel said and got up. Sam huffed. "Yeah, he'll drink himself to sleep later, and if I bring this up again, he'll blow it off and then deny that it ever made him feel anything," he said and got up, Gabriel following him out of the room. Castiel watched them leave, and then turned to look at the bathroom door.

Sam stood out in the parking lot, the neon light from the motel sign blinking in the dark. He had shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the sky. Gabriel came to stand beside him. "Something on your mind Sam?" the arch angel asked. Sam snorted and shook his head. "Nothing you can do to fix it," he replied. "What is it?" Gabriel asked, looking up at the hunter. "Family matters Gabe," Sam said, turning to look out into the road near the motel. "Yeah, and?" Gabriel asked, pressing for more. "I know you and your brother pretty well, you more so than Dean," he said, giving a long sweep of Sam's body with his eyes. Sam's mouth twitched to stop from smiling and he shifted onto his other foot. "So that means you can just guess what the problem is and find a way to fix it?" he asked.

"Well," Gabriel said, walking around Sam, to stand in front of him. "With you, I'm pretty sure eighty percent of your problems are because of family, which means Dean." "What's the other twenty percent?" Sam asked. "Your job," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes, it was obvious. "So you're going to fix Dean?" Sam asked. "I have to know what's broken first, and judging from my experience with you boys, it's not something that has to do with today, or even three days ago. I could only help so much, and even then I doubt your brother would want me near him considering the things I've done. I know I've wondered how you can stand me sometimes," Gabriel said, the last sentence he muttered softly. Sam pulled Gabriel close, and tilted the arch angel's head up to look at him. "Like you said earlier, I've got too many wounds, and I should move on. If you think I shouldn't put up with you just because of something you did in the past, then we think along the same lines." "Which means we totally deserve each other," Gabriel said with a grin. Sam nodded and then lowered his head to kiss Gabriel softly on the lips. Gabriel inched closer to Sam, running a hand through the taller man's hair. Sam pulled back from the kiss, smiling. "So, Dean still an issue?" Gabriel asked. Sam frowned. "He is my brother; he's always going to be an issue. But I guess I can give him some time, then see how he's handling everything," he answered. "How long you going to give him?" Gabriel asked, his eyes shining. "I was figuring till I went back in," Sam said, noticing the twinkle in Gabriel's eyes. "How about till tomorrow morning?" Gabriel asked, pulling Sam down so their lips brushed. Sam smiled. "Sure," he said and kissed Gabriel again.

Not soon after, Gabriel and Sam were back in the motel, in a different room, trying to remove each other's clothing, while still kissing. It was sort of working. Gabriel's shirt was on the floor, Sam's pants were open, and they had both gotten their shoes off not long after they had stumbled into the room. They were trying to stand still, kiss, and remove their pants, but it wasn't happening. Sam pulled back, gasping out, "Maybe we should try this from a different…" "Position?" Gabriel interrupted and pushed Sam back onto the bed.

Sam chuckled as Gabriel crawled up and over him, tugging his pants past his hips. Sam began to undo his shirt as Gabriel pulled his pants off his ankles. Once the offending pants were off Gabriel moved back up Sam to help take off his shirt. When that was off, Sam threw it onto the floor and sat up, reaching to undo Gabriel's pants. Gabriel let him, and then pulled Sam close to kiss him again, slipping his tongue into the hunter's mouth. Sam moaned and fumbled with pushing Gabriel's pants off. Gabriel pulled back, discarded his pants, and then put a hand on Sam's chest, pushing him down onto the bed. Sam was breathing heavy as he stared at Gabriel. Gabriel moved so he was eye level with Sam, and then kissed him again, but this time there was a clash of teeth, and Sam threaded his fingers into the arch angel's hair, tugging a little. Gabriel began to rotate his hips, even though both still had boxers on. Sam groaned and nipped at Gabriel's lip as he pulled back. Gabriel ran one hand over Sam's chest; the other went to grip his hip.

"So," Gabriel drawled out. "You want to stay there, or are we going to wrestle?" Sam sat up. "I never did get a chance to tell you what I was thinking while you were trying to get free," he said, smirking. Gabriel grinned. "Well tell me," he said. "I think I'd rather show you," Sam said, and moved, pinning Gabriel down onto his back. Gabriel wriggled. "No fair, using your moose height to your advantage," he said, almost whining. Sam chuckled. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you," he muttered in the arch angel's ear. Gabriel grinned. "Unless I said please, right?" Sam blinked in surprise. "What?" he asked. Gabriel grunted, and flipped Sam back onto his back.

Sam felt the air rush out of his lungs. "Now you using your powers is not fair!" Sam protested. "Oh stop whining," Gabriel said, leaning close to Sam's lips. "You like it like this." He kissed Sam, and the hunter groaned, shifting, bringing a leg up and pulling Gabriel flush against him. Gabriel pulled back to moan softly. "You sure you don't want me to show you?" Sam asked. "Nuh uh," Gabriel told him. "I like listening to you Sammy, I'd prefer if you told me." Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not going to get anything if you act like that!" Gabriel said, lightly slapping Sam on the arm. Sam sighed, blushing as he opened his mouth to speak. He looked right at Gabriel and said, "Next time I'll show you." "I look forward to it," Gabriel said, grinning, and moving to straddle Sam's hips. "Go on," Gabriel told him. "I want to make you groan as I…" Sam's voice trailed off, the blush on his face darkening. Gabriel sighed. "You don't want to say it do you?" he asked. "I just feel a little awkward about it, I would really rather show you," Sam insisted. Gabriel stared at Sam, his eyes pleading. "Oh, now **that** is not fair Samsquatch!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I thought we agreed no use of the puppy eyes in bed." "I also thought we agreed that we would switch who was on top," Sam said. "You're pretty dead set on this, aren't you?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. "Fine, but then I get to fuck you till you can't walk," Gabriel said. Sam chuckled and grinned. "Deal," he said, and Gabriel let him sit up.

Sam gently pushed the arch angel onto his back again. Sam then removed Gabriel's boxers, tossing them aside. Sam kissed Gabriel, briefly and softly, and then leaned down to nip at his neck. Sam then bit a little harder, and sucked, leaving marks. After making a few, he kissed each of Gabriel's nipples, blowing air on them as he moved down the smaller man's body. Gabriel groaned and squirmed, trying to be patient and let Sam do what he wanted. Sam licked his way down to Gabriel's erect member. The arch angel propped himself up on his elbows. "Sammy, you don't have to…" he started to say, but was cut off as Sam took him into his mouth. Gabriel groaned and fisted the sheets in his hands. Sam sucked and licked, bobbing up and down. Gabriel started to pant, and he swallowed hard, transfixed on watching Sam. Sam continued and pulled up to blow air onto Gabriel's cock before engulfing him again. Gabriel gave a chocked gasp, and pushed at Sam. "O-okay, that's enough," he said. "Don't want me blowing my stack early on before I can get inside you." Sam looked up at Gabriel and continued. Gabriel moaned, and hissed, "Really Sammy, stop." Sam pulled away, grinning. "Damn," Gabriel muttered. "Your mouth…" Sam laughed; he had done all that on purpose.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. "Oh you think you're funny, do you?" Gabriel flexed, feeling his grace throughout his vessel and pinned Sam down again. He was still laughing. Gabriel shut him up by kissing him, and again ensuing in a battle with tongues and teeth. They pulled away from each other at the same time, and Gabriel bit and sucked on Sam's neck, a little harder than the hunter had. Sam groaned softly. Gabriel smirked, his marks he would get to vanish in a little while, Sam's would be visible for days. Once he had marked Sam, Gabriel moved down to nip on Sam's nipples, earning a gasp. Gabriel licked each, and then licked down to Sam's boxers. Gabriel slowly pulled the fabric down, revealing inch by inch of Sam's body to the air. Sam was panting and he watched, feeling impatience welling up inside. Gabriel must have sensed it, because as soon as the boxers were a quarter ways down, Gabriel just pulled them off.

The arch angel then gave Sam's length a good suck and a quick lick, then snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Gabriel popped it open and Sam asked, "What flavor is that?" "Cotton candy," Gabriel replied, grinning. Sam groaned. "Really Gabe? Why does it always have to have a flavor?" he asked. Gabriel pouted. "Why not? Besides, it makes you smell delicious." He winked at Sam. Gabriel squeezed some of the lube into his hand, lathering his fingers in it. "Ready?" he asked, looking up at Sam. Sam nodded. Gabriel moved back, and pushed two fingers into Sam's opening. Sam groaned, biting his lip, and closing his eyes. Gabriel scissored his fingers, opening Sam up. Sam panted harder and felt sweat rolling down his body. Gabriel continued, watching the hunter as he groaned again. Gabriel smirked and went on for a few more moments, then pulled his fingers out. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel. "You ready to go on?" Gabriel asked. "Yes," Sam said breathlessly. He moved his other leg up, and Gabriel positioned his hard member at Sam's entrance. Sam nodded and Gabriel pushed in.

Sam groaned, resisting the urge to move back against the arch angel. Gabriel panted out, "You feel so good Sammy." Once he was all the way in, he moved back and began to thrust. Sam reached out, to grasp at Gabriel. Gabriel tapped Sam's thigh. "You got to bring your legs up kiddo," he instructed. Sam did so, bringing his legs up towards his chest, as far as he could. Gabriel hovered closer to him, angling faster and at better spot to hit Sam's prostate. Gabriel hit Sam's prostate on the next thrust and the hunter grabbed Gabriel's shoulder, hard. Sam gasped, moaning, and panted, "D-do that again." Gabriel smirked and repeated his thrust. Sam cried out, his eyes rolling back in his head, his back arching. Gabriel continued and Sam groaned, "More, Gabe, more." The arch angel began to thrust faster, knowing Sam wasn't going to last much longer. Sam panted hard and could feel the pull building in his gut. He dug his fingers into Gabriel's shoulder and shut his eyes, breathing through his mouth, moving back against the smaller man's thrusts. Gabriel angled himself differently, and hit Sam's prostate dead on. Sam's eyes shot open and he clawed at Gabriel's back. "G-Gabe, al-almost there," Sam managed to pant out. Gabriel nodded, hair starting to stick to his head with sweat. Gabriel repeated hitting Sam's prostate again and again, until Sam reached for his own aching member with his free hand and started pumping. Gabriel gave a hard thrust, and that was it. Sam called out Gabriel's name, and came all over his hand and onto his stomach.

He took deep breaths as he came down, noticing Gabriel had stopped thrusting and was about to pull out. "Y-you're not finished," Sam said. Gabriel smiled softly. "Your pleasure's more important than my own kiddo," he said. "No," Sam told him, and reached for him. "I want you to finish, inside me." Gabriel blinked, staring at Sam. That pause made Sam pull away from Gabriel, and roll over onto his hands and knees.

"Would this make it easier?" he asked, face buried in the pillow. Gabriel muttered, "You don't have to do this for me Sammy." "I want to," came the slightly muffled reply. "Now are you going to sit there, or are you going to fuck me?" Gabriel lightly slapped Sam's ass and said, "You know how to talk dirty when you want to, don't you?" With that he slid back in and groaned. "S-Sam, it's even better from this angle."

Sam smiled into the pillow and began moving back against Gabriel. Gabriel gasped and began thrusting with a renewed earnest. Sam hummed and muttered, "That's it, right there Gabriel. Keep going…that feels really good." Gabriel gripped Sam's hips, hard. He began to thrust harder and faster. "Oh, Gabriel don't stop!" Sam told him. Gabriel panted hard, and felt the edge come rushing up to meet him. He braced himself on Sam's back, and the hunter gasped, "Oh God!" As he did, he clenched around Gabriel, and the arch angel lost it. Gabriel came with a strangled cry, breathing hard and deep as his seed shot into Sam.

After a moment, when he could breathe, he pulled out of Sam, and flopped onto his back beside Sam. Sam lay down, and turned his head to look at Gabriel. "Y-you certainly know how to make a man happy Sammy," the arch angel told him. Sam smirked and said, "You know, you weren't bad either." "Please," Gabriel snorted. "I was amazing." Sam moved over and kissed Gabriel, then moved back, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

**Next up is Cas and Dean ;) keep on reviewing please :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Those Three Little Words

**thanks once again to JennyTHETimelord for the review :)**

**and holy crap, this is the longest chapter yet! but totally worth it :D**

Castiel sat on Dean's bed, waiting, and his hands in his lap. The bathroom door opened behind the angel, and he turned. "Cas, what are you still doing here?" Dean asked, a towel around his waist. "Did you want me to leave Dean?" Castiel asked. "What? No, it's just…" Dean began to say. Castiel stared at Dean, perhaps indicating he go on. "I thought you would have left already is all, I mean, aren't you busy?" Dean asked, going over and looking out the window. He could see Sam and Gabriel in the parking lot, and the arch angel was standing very close to the younger Winchester. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Castiel.

"Yes, but I wanted to discuss something with you," Castiel replied. Dean was confused. "What?" He felt the towel slip a little and pulled it back up over his hip. "I wanted to discuss "us"," Castiel told him, doing the air quotes. "Cas, what…?" Dean began to say, but couldn't form a sentence, the fact that Castiel had used air quotes correctly almost stunned him. "I simply wish to know if Odyne was telling the truth," Castiel explained. "About what?" Dean asked, the goddess had said a lot of things, but Dean had a feeling of what Cas was asking about. "Do you really want to fuck me?" Castiel asked. Dean winced, yep that was it. He ran a hand over his face.

"Uh, look Cas…" he walked over to the angel, and then stopped, not sure with how to proceed with this. "Was she right Dean, do you wish to do that?" Castiel asked. Dean blushed, his cheeks burning. He cleared his throat and sighed heavily. He licked his lips and locked gazes with Castiel. "It's not going to make a difference if I say so or not," he finally said. Castiel's eyes narrowed. "It makes a big difference Dean," he said. "Why?" Dean asked. "I want to know your true feelings Dean," Castiel simply said. Dean blinked and leaned closer to Castiel. "Do you have feelings for me?" he asked. Castiel had looked away, but he turned back to Dean. "I already told you that I do." "So you want to know if I would return those feelings," Dean said. "Yes," Castiel answered, his blue eyes focused on Dean's green.

Dean panicked inside. Odyne had seen his true feelings towards Cas, Dean knew that, but he barely admitted them to himself as it was, so how was he supposed to tell Castiel? He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he was so nervous. Wait, what did he have to be nervous about? It wasn't like it was more than sex, was it? Dean turned to Cas, suddenly realizing he had been pacing. The angel still wanted an answer. Dean took a deep breath, and then the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Yes, I do want to have sex with you Cas, but only if you want to. And if you don't, that's fine, I understand, because you're an angel and I'm human, there are probably rules about it, right? And you know what, this is going to sound crazy, but I don't just like you enough to want to fuck you, I think…I think…" he stopped pacing again and turned to look right at Castiel. "I think I love you Cas," he finished. There was silence as Dean looked at the angel for some kind of reaction. Castiel looked at his shoes.

"Fuck," Dean muttered. "You probably think I sound like an idiot…" "Dean stop," Castiel said, looking up at him. Dean stared at Castiel. "I understand that due to human views on sexuality, you are concerned and worried, but I assure you there is no need to feel this way," Cas told him. "Why?" Dean asked. "I feel the same about you Dean, I love you," Castiel explained. Dean stared, and was half aware that his mouth hung open. Then he moved forward and captured Castiel's lips in a kiss.

Dean then pulled back, socked at himself for moving things along too fast. But since when did he care if he was going too fast? He realized deep down that if he were to get in a long term relationship with Cas, that he didn't want to take things fast. "Sorry," he muttered and moved back a few steps. "There is no need to apologize Dean," Castiel told him. "Can we fuck now?" Dean flinched. "Jeez Cas, when you say it like that, it doesn't sound sexy at all."

"What would you prefer me to call it?" Castiel asked, confused. "How about sex, or making love, or some scientific term, I don't care! Just, don't say it like that; I don't want you to assume that's what this is." "I don't understand Dean; there is a difference between fucking and sex?" Castiel asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, he was _**not**_ having this conversation right now, it was hard enough to get Cas to not watch porn just because "it was there". But Dean found himself sitting down beside the angel. "Yeah there is," he said. "Fucking is usually considered for one night stands, mindless, just to get the job done sex. It's just to fulfill needs, understand? Sex, sex can be slow and sweet and sweaty, or hard and rough and kinky, it depends on what gets you roused." Dean licked his lips and looked away, that went better than expected, but it was still awkward. "Making love falls under the category of sex then?" Castiel asked. Dean turned back to him and nodded. "I could show you Cas, but we don't have to do this," he said. "I think we've withheld our feelings long enough from each other Dean, don't you want to have sex with me?" Castiel asked. Dean groaned. "Yes I do, I really really do Cas, I just don't want to rush this. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I don't want to ruin it or lose you." "You won't lose me if we have sex Dean," Castiel told him and inched closer. He dropped his voice to almost a whisper and said, "I want to have sex with you Dean." Dean blinked, feeling something stir beneath the towel. "Damn," he hissed. "You know more than you're letting on Cas." Castiel tilted his head at Dean. "That wasn't flirting, but it wasn't exactly talking dirty," Dean explained. "But it was good." "Do you want me to say it again?" Castiel asked. "No, no you don't have to," Dean told him. He took a second to look out into the parking lot again, and saw Sam and Gabriel had disappeared.

Dean glanced back at Castiel. "You're sure you want to do this Cas?" he asked. Castiel nodded. "Okay," Dean said, taking a deep breath. "I'll lead, assuming you don't know that much sex in the first place." "I am a fast learner Dean, and the pizza man was very informative," Castiel said. Dean arched an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind," he muttered and leaned close, to kiss Cas again. "If you feel you don't want me to go on, just tell me Cas and I'll stop." Castiel nodded and Dean kissed him. Dean gripped the back of Castiel's head and slid his tongue along the angel's bottom lip. Dean pulled back a little and muttered, "Cas open your mouth." Castiel did and Dean slid his tongue inside. Dean grunted and pulled the towel away from his lap, throwing it to the floor.

Dean pulled away, his breathing starting to quicken. "Cas, do you know if Jimmy ever…had sex with another man?" "You want to know if I could access his memories to help guide me," Castiel said. "Yeah, I do," Dean said. "And-and combine that with what you've learned from the pizza man." Castiel nodded slowly, and then leaned forward to kiss Dean back. Dean was shocked, but grinned and there was a battle of tongues as they continued to kiss. After a moment they pulled apart and they were both breathing hard.

"Cas you should get undressed," Dean told him. Castiel began to do so, and went to take the trench coat off, when Dean stopped him. "L-leave that on," Dean said. "Dean I thought sex required all clothes to be off," Castiel said. "It does, but I want you to leave that on, just this once, please," Dean pleaded. Castiel removed the trench coat and Dean looked ready to bitch. "I will put it back on once all my other clothes are off," Castiel explained. He continued to undress and Dean couldn't help but stare.

Imaging Cas taking off his clothes was one thing, but actually seeing him do it was another, and Dean had to admit the real thing was better than what he fantasized about. Dean watched, entranced as piece by piece the clothes came off and revealed another part of Cas's body. Finally, after what seemed to be a tremendous amount of time, Castiel was naked, and he put the trench coat back on, draping it over his body. "Now what Dean?" he asked. "We keep going," Dean told him and kissed him again.

Castiel responded again with another battle with Dean's tongue. Dean pulled back from the kiss, biting Cas's lip, smirking. "You want to go on Cas?" he asked. "If I do not want to, I shall inform you Dean," Castiel told him. "Great," Dean said, knowing he had been given the go ahead and didn't have to worry about going too fast now. Dean pushed Castiel back onto the bed. Dean hovered over the angel, and took a moment to just look him over. Dean kissed Castiel softly and briefly to mutter, "You look so good Cas…" He trailed kisses down Castiel's jaw, and then down his neck, sucking gently at points on his throat. Dean continued for a moment, then was about to suck harder when Castiel said, "Dean I have a boner." Dean stopped and looked down. He looked back up at Castiel's face. "Yeah, and don't worry," Dean told him. "Jimmy would have known how to use it." "What about the pizza man?" Castiel asked. "The pizza man didn't use it right," Dean said and sucked harder on Castiel's neck, leaving marks. Castiel sucked a gasp in between his teeth. After a moment Dean moved down to stare at Castiel's nipples.

Dean chuckled. "It's been a while since I was with another man, I'm used to breasts," he muttered against Castiel's flesh. "Dean…?" Castiel began to say. "Just give me a sec Cas," Dean said, then lightly pinched one nipple. Castiel grunted. Dean then licked the nipple and Castiel gasped. "I-I'm curious about something Dean," he said. Dean hummed, nipping and licking the other nipple. "O-Odyne mentioned it, and you and the pizza man have demonstrated it," Castiel went on, but did not explain. Dean pulled away to look at the angel. "What are you talking about Cas?" he asked. "Pain being mixed with pleasure," Castiel finally said. "I figured it might be a human thing, but now I'm not so sure." Dean chuckled. "I don't know either," he said. "But if you don't like it, I'll stop." "No, it's alright," Castiel told him.

Dean nodded and moved down Castiel's body, coming to eye level with the angel's hard member. "Wait, Dean" Castiel said, placing a hand on the hunter's shoulder. Dean looked up. "What?" "The babysitter was the one to preform fellatio on the pizza man," Castiel said. "So?" Dean asked. "Then make believe you're the pizza man, and I'll be the babysitter." Castiel was ready to protest when Dean ran his tongue over his length. Castiel hissed, and watched as Dean took him into his mouth. Castiel grabbed a handful of Dean's hair as he began to bob up and down. Dean grunted, but it didn't bother him, at least he didn't have to explain everything to Cas. Dean continued and Castiel's eyes fluttered close, and he groaned. Dean smirked and as he moved up again, he licked the slit and he heard the angel intake a breath sharply. After a moment, Cas flexed his fingers in Dean's hair. "Dean," he said. "Something's happening. I-I think I'm going to ejaculate." Dean pulled away. He licked his lips and said, "Not yet, we've barely started." Castiel was panting slightly and he opened his eyes, gazing at Dean, nodding.

Dean got up off the bed and Castiel propped himself up on one arm. Dean was rummaging around in his overnight bag. He moved clothes around, throwing some out of the bag, and then pulled out a tube. He opened it, squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers, rubbed them together, and then went back over to Castiel. Dean rushed, so none of the substance would run down his hand. He crawled onto the bed, and panting said, "Cas, could you…spread your legs?" Castiel nodded and opened his legs, bending them at the knees, spreading them as far as possible. "Like this Dean?" he asked. Dean was half aware his mouth was hanging open for the second time that night. He snapped it close. "That's perfect Cas," he said, blushing. He moved closer to the angel, and pressed two slick fingers to his entrance. "Okay, now hold still and keep calm, this might feel strange," Dean told him. Dean rubbed the lube all around Castiel's entrance, and then slowly pushed the fingers inside.

Castiel grunted and frowned. "It is an odd sensation," he said. "I know, I know," Dean said, reaching over Castiel's stomach for his hand. Castiel took it, their fingers intertwining and watched Dean. Once Dean had his fingers in, just past the knuckle, he began to scissor them, opening Castiel up. Castiel shifted. "Dean, what are you doing?" "Preparing you Cas," Dean explained, not looking up. Suddenly Castiel pulled his hand free from Dean's, Dean looked up, and his heart dropped.

Castiel's blue eyes were wide in fear. "Cas, what's…?" Dean began to ask. "You're going to penetrate me, like Alastair did," Castiel said. "No, no! I would _**never**_ do that to you Cas!" Dean told him. Castiel was still scared. Dean grabbed his hand, keeping a good grip. "Cas, look at me," he instructed. Castiel did, worry lining his face. "I would never hurt you, do you understand that? I love you Cas. I was sort of expecting this, which is why I asked if you were ready for this. If you don't want to do this, I understand," Dean said. "But if you want me to go on, I'll go slow and stop if you want me to." "Dean that is not the issue…" Castiel began to say. Dean sighed. "You're having flashes of what happened, aren't you?" Dean asked. "Yes," Castiel replied. "How…?" "It can happen to…victims like you Cas," Dean explained. "And I just know okay, I don't want to get into how I know that now." "Is there a way to make it stop?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head, sighing. Then he looked right into Castiel's blue eyes.

"There might be actually, but you might not like it," Dean said. "Doesn't matter, what is it?" Castiel asked. "I'll…penetrate you, slowly, and I want you to focus on me, just me, nothing else," Dean said. "Is that all?" Castiel asked. "Cas, you're probably going to have flashes the moment I enter you, so I want you to concentrate on me in any way, hopefully the pleasure will drive out the pain." "I see," Castiel said, and tightened his grip on Dean's hand. "Just give me a second to finish," Dean told him, moving his fingers all around. He did this for a few moments, then removed his fingers and wiped them on the empty bed. Castiel frowned at Dean. "What? It's not like Sammy's going to be using it tonight," Dean said. "He would not approve," Castiel said. "Like I care," Dean growled. "I just want you right now." He leaned down to kiss Cas, brought the angel's legs up towards his chest. Castiel pulled away to ask, "What are you doing Dean?" "Making it easier to enter you, just another measure so I don't hurt you," Dean explained, positioning himself, and then pausing. "You ready for this Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel stared into Dean's green eyes, making sure he still had a hold of the hunter's hand, then nodded. Dean gave a short nod and pushed in slowly.

Castiel clenched and felt pain, and then images…no flashbacks of Alastair came before his eyes. "Cas! Come on, look at me! Remember, focus on me!" Dean's voice cut everything off and Castiel stared up into Dean's face. "Sorry," Castiel said. "There's nothing to be sorry about," Dean told him. Dean inched in a little more. Castiel hissed in pain, gasping, "I-I can't do this Dean." "Yes you can Cas, just hold on, wait a little more!" Dean told him, kissing the top of the angel's hand. Dean said, "This might hurt" and slid all the way in. Castiel swallowed hard, but then looked confused. "What?" Dean asked. "It…stopped hurting," Castiel observed. "Yeah, because I told you, I don't want to hurt you," Dean said. "Alastair didn't wait like I did, that's why-why you screamed, because he tore you open." Dean's face fell. "I don't want to talk about this right now." "I understand, I'm sorry," Castiel said. "Stop saying that," Dean sighed. "I'm going to move now." "Will it hurt?" Castiel asked. "It shouldn't," Dean said and began to thrust.

He thrust slowly, forcing himself to keep it slow, all to not hurt Cas. Castiel relaxed quite quickly into the pace, and began to move back against the thrusts. He groaned. "Dean, I think you can move faster now," he said. "You sure?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Dean moved faster, loving how Cas felt, and ignoring the remarks Alastair had made, pushing them away. Castiel tugged his hand out of Dean's and dug his fingers into Dean's back. Dean groaned. He began to angle, to try and hit or at least brush Castiel's prostate. Castiel was panting, not as hard as Dean, but still taking deep breaths.

Dean knew when he hit the angel's prostate, because his blue eyes widened, his fingers dug deeper, and he bit his lip, trying to keep himself under control. Dean smiled. "C-Cas, it's okay, you don't have to hold back," he said and repeated his thrust. Castiel's back arched slightly and he was panting hard. "D-Dean, what are y-you doing?" he asked, his hair sticking down with sweat. "It's your prostate, it's super sensitive," Dean explained. "I think if you co-continue to hit it, I will ejaculate," Castiel panted out. "That's the point," Dean told him. He repeated his thrust, just to see the look on Castiel's face as he groaned and moaned.

Dean leaned down, his body slick with sweat, and hovering close to Castiel's. Dean kissed him, and continued to thrust. Castiel moved back, to meet the thrusts and Dean could feel the angel's aching cock brushing against him. Dean pulled back, using his free hand to grip Castiel's length, and give a few tugs. "D-Dean, don't…" Castiel began. "I-It's okay," Dean told him. "I'll be r-right behind you." He angled a few more thrusts, and Castiel clenched down on Dean. Dean groaned and flicked his wrist. Castiel bit his lip, chest heaving, and came, calling Dean's name. Dean moaned as he felt Cas begin to ride out the high, and when he called out, it sent shivers down his spine, and then he came, calling out, "Cas!" After a moment, Dean pulled out and collapsed on top of Castiel.

They lay there, panting for a few minutes, when Dean asked, "So how did you like that Cas?" Castiel looked up at Dean. "It was…messy and hot…" Dean frowned. "But I enjoyed it," Castiel finished. Dean grinned and kissed him. He mumbled against the angel's lips, "Love you Cas." "I love you too Dean," Castiel told him. "Let's stay here till Sammy comes back," Dean said. Castiel tilted his head. "That could be a while." "Yeah, and I want to stay here and sleep," Dean said, settling in, moving onto his side, and draping his arm over the angel's chest. Castiel watched Dean close his eyes, then turned the light off with a wave of his hand. Dean smiled, and didn't care if he was still sticky, he felt happy, and drifted off to sleep.

**I'm thinking there might be one more chapter after this, but don't worry, I will be putting up more stories, as long as my muses let me write that is**

**and keep up the views and reviews, reviews make me so very happy**


	13. Chapter 13: Carry On My Wayward Sons

**here it is guys, and thanks again to JennyTHETimelord for the review :) If you guys like this, I'll be putting up a oneshot Sabriel story, and another multiple chapter, which I would actually like your help on. So keep up the views and reviews :)**

The next morning went more or less how Dean thought it was going to. Sam came back in to discover his brother and Castiel, naked and in bed together. Dean figured out later Cas had cleaned them, so it wouldn't be blatantly obvious they had had sex. After at least a good five minutes of Sam gabbing on about a new case or something he then went off about them having sex, when Cas interrupted. "I do not think you can judge us Sam considering what you were doing last night with my brother," the angel told him. Sam blushed hard and shut up. Dean started laughing. Sam shot his brother a death glare. Dean got dressed while he told Sam to put his bag into the Impala.

As Dean was pulling his shirt over his head he told Castiel, "Thanks for sticking around." "I don't understand why that is important?" Castiel asked. "Well you don't sleep," Dean said. "So what other reason did you have for staying?" He sat down and tied on his boots. He heard Castiel shuffling about and turned to the angel, who had already zapped his clothes back on. "Well?" he asked. Castiel looked at him. "I stayed because I believed you wanted the company," Castiel answered. Dean turned back to lacing his boots and let a small smile slip. "Thanks Cas," he muttered. "That's exactly what I wanted." He finished and got up to put some of the clothes he had thrown out of the bag back in, and didn't get the chance to see Castiel smile. Once Dean finished packing, he put his bag in the trunk of the Impala.

He walked around, to get into the driver's seat, telling Sam, who was on the other side, "Either tell your boyfriend goodbye now and get in, or just get in and he can find us wherever our next job is." Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriel, who stood next to him. "It's fine Sam, get in, Cas and I will be along shortly. We'll show up at whichever point of the road you happen to be at," the arch angel told him. "Okay," Sam sighed and leaned down to kiss Gabriel quickly, then got in the car. Gabriel watched the car pull out of the parking lot, then turned to his younger brother, who stood behind him.

"So, Castiel," Gabriel said, turning. "I got an interesting jolt from your grace last night, what were you doing?" Castiel didn't answer. "Hey, it's okay, you can tell me anything," Gabriel told him. "It was private," Castiel replied. "Did you and Dean finally have sex?" Gabriel asked. Castiel's eyes narrowed. Gabriel grinned, realizing what that look meant, even though his brother was glaring at him. "You did, didn't you? Oh thank Dad!" He threw his arms up into the air. "Finally! Cassie I could hug you!" Castiel took a step backward, and then looked confused. "What do you mean?" "About the you and Dean having sex part?" Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Come on little bro, everyone could see it! I could see it, Sam could see it, and hell I bet even Odyne saw it! The tension between you two has been so thick for so long I could have cut it with a knife, and served it with syrup. I would have locked you and Dean in a room before now, just to have you two get it over with, but I doubt that would have gotten you anywhere, considering Dean's stubbornness to talk about his feelings and whatever else he has issues with," Gabriel explained. Castiel glared again. Gabriel sighed, staring fondly at his brother. "What I'm trying to tell you is that everyone around you could see that you and Dean were in love, and the only ones who didn't know were you and him. So I'm happy for you, I'm glad for you. It was about time, and I hope you two are happy together," Gabriel said. "I believe we will be," Castiel said. "I think so too, but let Dean know that if he breaks your heart, I will smite him," Gabriel threatened. Castiel nodded. "Now come on, I think we're being missed," Gabriel said, patting Castiel on the shoulder.

Miles away, in the Impala, Sam looked at Dean. He had been trying to ask his older brother about what he and Cas did last night, but Dean kept telling him he knew enough. Sam was ready to ask again when there was the flutter of wings and Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the back seat. "So was the sex good?" was the first thing out of Gabriel's mouth. Both Winchesters didn't respond and Castiel looked a little uncomfortable. Gabriel chuckled.

"Wow, still works, good to know," he said to himself. "I used to use that all the time, back when I was Loki…and it is still my favorite ice breaker." There was an awkward silence as the brothers blushed and didn't look at each other, but stole glances to their angels. Sam cleared his throat after a moment and asked, "I assume you meant to ask that to Dean?" "It was a rather broad question Sammy," Gabriel told him, grinning. "You already know my answer," Sam said. "Eww," Dean snapped. "What, and coming in seeing you and Cas naked together is supposed to not be shocking?" Sam asked. Gabriel laughed. "You walked in on them?" "No, they were done, I think, but they weren't dressed," Sam explained. "Oh," Gabriel sounded disappointed, but he still giggled. "Why do you care?" Dean asked. "Because little bro told me how well everything went," Gabriel said. "What!?" Dean exclaimed, slamming on the brakes. He pulled over to the shoulder and turned to the two angels in the back.

Castiel told him, "I merely told him that we are together." "And I'm happy for you two," Gabriel said. "Is that a crime now?" Sam looked at his brother. "No…" Dean started to say. "Good, now let's go," Gabriel said. "Wait, since when are you so gung ho about this?" Dean asked. "Since I realized that my past can cause problems for you two, and that maybe I should be the one to settle anything that comes with that," Gabriel explained. "And since I'm sleeping with your brother and I feel the need to protect him." Sam blushed. Dean growled. "Fine," he said and pulled back onto the road.

There was a somber silence as the four began to think ahead, to the next town and what could lie there. They had reached new ground; opening up to each other, in more than one way, but that didn't mean they could have a care free life now. It was going to be hard, if not harder from now on to get the job done. They were aware that if the bad guys found out about their relationships that it would make the others easy targets, which Odyne had figured out. They all knew this, but none of them were going to really talk about her or what happened there again, unless prompted in the safety their significant others. They knew this new developed weakness, if a relationship could be called that, could be a big issue, but no one was going to say that, there was no need to. They just focused on the job and hoped to make it out alive for another day.

**There it is, I think I wrapped everything up, and I hope it ended well. Not particularly sure if this came out well or not. You tell me! :)**


End file.
